


Peas in a Pod

by Hieiko



Series: Rebels in Gray Hats [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Faith, Post - Who Are You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas in a Pod

He recognized her even though she was back in her own body.

Faith ignored the warning tingles of her Slayer senses telling her that he was an evil, soulless vampire. What did a soul mean anyway? She didn't care, because he'd _seen_ her. So what if B's body excited him; hell, she'd do B herself, given the chance.

She'd even heard that he had been fighting other demons, and been called a "traitor to his own kind". Well, weren't _they_ two peas in a pod?

So when he stopped by on a kickass motorbike and asked her to run away with him?

She did.


End file.
